


Arrow Heart

by taeminki



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Donghyuk and Jiwon were (somewhat) famous on Instagram.





	Arrow Heart

"Hyung," Donghyuk attempted to call Jiwon's attention. Jiwon only hummed, not bothering to skip over putting a new piece of popcorn in his mouth, or reaching to flick on another light. He was attempting to set up for a live broadcast that the couple, a semi-famous couple on various forms of social media (their primary popularity coming from Instagram), wanted to do, despite how late in the night it was (3:38, and neither of them could sleep). Jiwon didn't realize Donghyuk had already started the broadcast until he stepped back to examine the light-- his eyes flitting down to Donghyuk to check the device he was holding-- Jiwon's phone. Jiwon saw the comments filling up the screen, and smiled, kicking Donghyuk's leg and accusing-- "Didn't I tell you not to start without me this time?"

"You're the first thing I filmed, hyung." Donghyuk defended, watching Jiwon's reaction through the camera. The viewers could barely see Donghyuk's face, as he was busy filming Jiwon; but they could see the hint of a smile on his cheek-- a huge smile that Jiwon could not see either, because of his position above Donghyuk, but could hear in his voice. Jiwon reached for another light, settled for turning one off, seeing that it was too bright. He wanted to perfect the lighting this time, because viewers often complained about not being able to _"see your beauty!"_  -- but they would have to wait until next time. (They could blame Donghyuk for starting the broadcast before Jiwon was ready.)

"We decided to do a broadcast tonight," Jiwon started to talk, seeing as Donghyuk left the viewers in silence. He grabbed his popcorn and started for the floor, at first moving to settle on his stomach, but remained on his butt as Donghyuk moved, and met him halfway. Donghyuk held the phone with his right hand, placing his elbow on his knee and finding the perfect position for them both. With his left hand, he took over Jiwon's role of eating popcorn while Jiwon refrained, choosing instead to speak, and introduce the night, "--Because we were both unable to sleep."

"Just like old times," Donghyuk said playfully, but it was hardly a joke. It made them laugh-- and surely the viewers, too, but it was a true statement-- and it was what made them so famous. They had started off like this, doing little live rants and Q&As because neither of them could sleep. Insomnia hit the two of them hard sometimes; they would stay up for hours, trying to comfort each other in the dark-- and overall failing to do so, because the pitch black refused to swallow its monsters. So, on went the lights, and on went the phones-- and Donghyuk had the idea to broadcast, because their Instagram pictures were popular, and they had a lot of followers, and the comments would find them things to talk about when neither of them could come up with topics; and after a while, their fan-base grew, and they became extremely popular.

"Did you two have sex?" Donghyuk pointed out one of the comments and laughed at it. Jiwon watched his boyfriend for a moment, amused, and then told the viewers, "Yes, we did," (and he wasn't lying). Comments started flooding in, teasing and asking for details; but Jiwon and Donghyuk ignored those ones, instead leaving the silence hanging for a few moments to look for more questions.

"Someone likes your hat." Jiwon said, attempting to point out the comment to Donghyuk, but it flew by too quickly. (Jiwon might have caught it in time if he hadn't prioritized eating the handful of popcorn in his hand.) Donghyuk hummed-- "Thank you. Jiwon-hyung gave it to me."

"It used to be mine," Jiwon agreed, his hand coming to the back of Donghyuk's head to play with the velcro. He looked at Donghyuk for a moment, "It suits him better;" and he looked back at the comments to see a lot of people complimenting their relationship-- freaking out over the brief moment of Jiwon looking at Donghyuk that had just passed.

"Jiwon, you look beautiful." Donghyuk said suddenly. Jiwon looked at him, at the screen. He didn't see a comment that said such words, but the comments did fly by awful fast-- so, Jiwon settled for asking, "Was that a comment?" and Donghyuk shook his head. Jiwon smiled, flustered (though not visibly) at the compliment. In his embarrassment, he nudged Donghyuk's shoulder-- "That's _hyung_  to you," and Donghyuk gasped, leaving his mouth gaping while Jiwon just laughed.

"Jiwon isn't mean," Donghyuk defended Jiwon from a comment complaining about Jiwon not accepting Donghyuk's compliment. Donghyuk explained, briefly, "Jiwon-hyung gets embarrassed, so he doesn't say thank you. He doesn't like attention falling on his looks."

Donghyuk reached back-- just a few inches, as he was sitting forward (Jiwon, with his back to the wall). His fingers touched Jiwon's shoulder, and then crawled to his neck and his jaw, and he asked, "But he's beautiful, right?"

"No." Jiwon said, deadpan and looking at Donghyuk. Donghyuk pouted in the face of the camera, his hand remaining on Jiwon's face for a few moments-- up until Jiwon turned his head, and kissed his palm, and got a more positive reaction from Donghyuk-- a laugh, and the loss of contact. After the interlude of laughing, Donghyuk started up, suggesting, "Let's go to the bed, hyung," and Jiwon followed, bringing the remnants of his popcorn with him. Jiwon and Donghyuk settled on the bed together-- on their stomachs, with the camera in Donghyuk's left hand, perfectly placed in front of the two so that they were equally on camera. Jiwon was on Donghyuk's left; their shoulders were touching; Jiwon supported himself on his elbows while Donghyuk went lazier--tucked a pillow beneath his chest and settled his chin upon it.

"Comfortable?" Jiwon thought to ask, and Donghyuk nodded, turning his head for a moment to look up at Jiwon. His cheek remained against the pillow; and Jiwon found himself adoring Donghyuk all over again--found his hand reaching for Donghyuk's forehead, brushing hair away from his eyes. He admired his small bit of work a moment later; he admired the beauty of his boyfriend; he admired the way his eyes looked; he admired until Donghyuk turned away, at which point admiration was left for later, and questions were thrown their way-- with Donghyuk pointing most of them out, starting with, "Where are you?"

"Hotel." Jiwon answered, placing three more pieces of popcorn on his tongue. He fed one to Donghyuk right after he'd asked, "Why are you guys constantly staying in hotels?" and kept himself at bay for a moment as he answered, "We don't have homes."

Jiwon noticed someone asked _How old are you again?_  but neither of them got to the question. It was obvious, anyway; their tiny biographies on their accounts said it. Donghyuk was nineteen; Jiwon was twenty-one. That viewer was sure to find their ages in a few moments.

"Why don't we have homes?" Jiwon asked, his voice raising to emulate the question being asked. Donghyuk looked to Jiwon; Jiwon looked to Donghyuk. Donghyuk turned back to the camera, and truthfully told the viewers, "We ran away from our homes."

Silence followed for some moments. The comments seemed to go still, and then everyone who wasn't commenting sad faces and broken hearts asked "Why did you run away?"

"That's a long story." Donghyuk said softly. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, so Jiwon refrained from answering the question. However, Donghyuk looked to Jiwon, and he asked, quietly, "Do you want to tell them?" and Jiwon thought about it for a moment. He thought about it as he was reaching for Donghyuk's forehead again, brushing away some hair and gently asking, "You'll be okay?" to which Donghyuk replied "I'm okay now, aren't I?"

Jiwon decided to fall gently into a story-telling position, in which his arm was hooked over Donghyuk's back and his face was close enough to Donghyuk's head that he could quickly soothe him with a kiss should Donghyuk start to feel uncomfortable. He also hooked his leg over Donghyuk's, allowing his weight to fall on Donghyuk's hips just so Donghyuk knew _I'm here_ ; and he briefly told the viewers, "Donghyuk and I had broken homes. We were neighbors, and we sympathized with each other-- my mom abused me; his dad abused him. We fell in love on our respective balconies, and we ran away... six months ago."

"It'll be seven in two weeks." Donghyuk said. He sighed softly, and he turned his head away from the camera. Jiwon kissed his cheek, and his temple; and Donghyuk raised his head again, and looked at the camera, and started to laugh a little-- "They're saying they didn't understand your story-telling language."

"What?" Jiwon asked, a bit surprised that Donghyuk was laughing so easily. He would have expected it should the camera not be there; Donghyuk almost always found something to distract him from a bad feeling, but Jiwon assumed it would be difficult in the face of thousands of other people. He should have known, however, that Donghyuk was stronger than that. He may not like to talk about what happened to him and Jiwon, but he could hear about it without falling apart.

"Someone's asking what you meant by _we fell in love on our respective balconies?_ " Donghyuk was laughing a bit too hard to explain himself, so Jiwon took over, with a roll of his eyes and an amused smile on his cheeks, "I meant-- okay, so we were neighbors, and we would go to the balcony when we needed air. That's how we met, and we fell in love like that."

"Poor Jiwon," Donghyuk said through his laughter, finding Jiwon's hand to hold, "You tried to be fancy with your wording and no one understood you."

"I guess I'm just bad a story-telling." Jiwon laughed. He kissed Donghyuk's hand, since he had it in his own, and looked to the comments again, hoping for a more positive question-- perhaps one that Donghyuk could answer. Jiwon pointed one out, "Do you two work out?" and he saw some people complaining that the two were being serious, and others shouldn't ask such simple questions-- and Jiwon didn't say it, but he was thankful for the off-topic question.

"Yes," Donghyuk said excitedly. He always got excited when someone else mentioned Jiwon's body, and he started to sit up-- started to pull on Jiwon's arm, "Lay on your back, hyung," and Jiwon knew what he was up to, and he started to laugh, but obeyed Donghyuk's excited command. Jiwon could already imagine how crazy the comments were going as he lay on his back, and Donghyuk climbed onto his hips and started to lift his shirt. Donghyuk had, by then, flipped the camera-- so it was no longer the front camera on his phone, but the back one. He filmed Jiwon's body closely, laughing along with Jiwon and telling the audience, "My boyfriend's so beautiful--" and Jiwon reached up to tickle him, not minding, at first, the fumble of Donghyuk's hand and the fact that he dropped the phone. He pay closer attention to Donghyuk's laughter, and picked up the phone some moments later to find that Donghyuk had turned off the comments for the time being-- good idea, because they were sure to freeze Jiwon's phone if they kept multiplying on the screen. Jiwon turned the camera on Donghyuk, who was red in the face from laughing, and told him, "Your turn."

"I don't want to," Donghyuk pouted at him. He looked directly into the camera, "Jiwon's body is nicer than mine," and Jiwon threw the pillow Donghyuk had previously been laying on at the younger man. Donghyuk attempted to throw the pillow back, but overshot; it flew past Jiwon's head and crashed the floor instead. Jiwon and Donghyuk were both laughing far too hard at that point-- but it was needed laughter after a few stressful questions, confessions. Jiwon positioned himself so that his legs were out in front of him, and he tapped on his lap, beckoning Donghyuk to come closer. Donghyuk did; he crawled, and Jiwon almost covered the camera, hardly wanting someone else to see such a _pretty_  sight. However, he let viewers intrude on their moment, and he let viewers see Donghyuk's abs as he lifted the younger's shirt to show them off.

"All mine," Jiwon told the viewers, turning the camera to face him instead-- surely shocking them, after seeing such a pretty sight. Donghyuk draped his shoulders over Jiwon's, half-hugged him and laughed over his shoulder. Jiwon rubbed his back, kissed his neck; but Donghyuk soon pulled back, and took the phone from Jiwon's hand, and settled next to him-- hips touching, thighs overlapping-- to continue the broadcast.

"Someone asked how long we've been together." Donghyuk pointed out. That, too, was something easily found in their little biographies, but Jiwon answered anyway, "Four years;" and someone who knew their ages asked if it was awkward for Jiwon to date someone underage for two years; and Jiwon told the viewers that no, it wasn't awkward; but it did hurt to know that he was an adult for two years as Donghyuk was being abused (and he looked at Donghyuk before he said it; signaled what he wanted to say and only spoke with permission) and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Someone told him it wasn't his fault-- a comment that Donghyuk pointed out, and repeated to Jiwon with a kiss.

"Which one of you had the idea to run away?" Donghyuk asked, and he answered for them, "I did, but I made Jiwon wait until I was old enough so that neither of us would get in trouble. My... my did was crazy enough to come after me, and he would have hurt Jiwon somehow-- put him in jail for kidnapping me, beat him up-- _killed him_ \--" Jiwon stopped Donghyuk, a hand on his shoulders to soothe his tense muscles. Donghyuk stared at the sheets for a minute. Jiwon continued to look through the comments, which were steady in Donghyuk's frozen hand. He read one in particular, "Please smile for us-- I hate seeing you sad."

Jiwon was good at faking smiles, and he did; Donghyuk was not good at it, so Jiwon worked for a moment to make him smile-- leaned over his shoulder to kiss his ear, tell him it was alright-- tickle him and get him laughing even though he didn't particularly want to. He dropped the phone again, and he pushed Jiwon's hands away but didn't stop smiling after Jiwon's hands were gone. Jiwon picked up the phone, and told viewers, "We should probably wrap it up, now-- it's getting late--" and looked to see 4:28 on the clock. He pulled Donghyuk to him, arm at his waist, and together they said goodbye, and settled again for bed. (Jiwon got the pillow off the floor.)

Neither of them turned off the lamps, but neither of them cared to do so. Neither of them were tired. Donghyuk lay on his back and closed his eyes, but did not sleep. Jiwon lay beside him for some time, stroking his arm, but a question was bothering his mind; a question that made him think Donghyuk wasn't okay, and needed further comfort, so he started up, and he settled on Donghyuk's lap-- keeping his weight off the younger. His hand started for Donghyuk's hair again.

"Why did you point out so many questions about our past?" Jiwon asked, repeatedly brushing over the same spot on Donghyuk's forehead-- the first few times, to brush away his hair; the new few for comforting purposes.

"My therapist told me talking about it, and admitting it to myself and anyone I felt cared about me was the best way to overcome the hurt of it." Donghyuk said. He found the part of Jiwon's shirt that hung down the furthest from his body and started to toy with it-- to wrap it around his fingers and squeeze it-- ball it up, wrinkle it. (Jiwon thought he should get Donghyuk a stress ball; but he didn't mind the rough pull and squeeze of his clothes.)

"I don't know how many of the viewers actually care for me, or us," Donghyuk said, "But I thought it would help... I didn't do too much of the talking, but it's a start. Right?"

"Right." Jiwon agreed. Donghyuk looked away from him-- his face, at least, for his eyes were soon trained on Jiwon's body-- specifically, his stomach. Donghyuk's fingers reached for the waistline of Jiwon's sweatpants. Jiwon knew what he wanted--it was always a nice distraction for Donghyuk, and a way for Donghyuk to show Jiwon exactly how much love he felt; but before Donghyuk could get too far, and the words could slip Jiwon's mind, Jiwon caught Donghyuk's attention, "Hey."

Donghyuk looked up for a moment. Jiwon smiled at him, "I'm proud of you;" and Donghyuk smiled back.


End file.
